quagmire's plan
by darkboy18
Summary: Quagmire was having beer with his buds and they told them that they can't please their woman even Stan, so he decided to help them out with a little item. LEMON Warning be advised i don't own any of this
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone how's it going?

It's been a little while since I did a family guy story

Well here's one starring Quagmire.

FYI this will be one of my last family guy stories.

So I hope you enjoy

Note I don't own any of this.

It was a pleasant day in Quahog and Peter and the guys spend their time drinking, but they were drinking at Quagmire's, since their favorite spot the drunken clam was closed due to a couple of busted pipes and Jerome said that it'll be about 2 ½ months until it's fixed and they can't come to the clam, making the guys disappointed.

Peter and the guys drank their beer at Quagmire's house and watch some sports on the TV.

"Man this sucks, the clam is closed." Peter complained.

"Yeah we have to wait a while for it to be fixed." Joe piped in.

"Yeah it's the one place we can get away from our wives for a while to vent." Said Cleveland.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Quagmire.

"Ok you want to know? Fine Quagmire do you remember when me, Joe and Cleveland went to Canada for a week?" said Peter.

"Yeah." Said Quagmire.

"Well we went to do some hiking and I took a misstep and fell taking Joe and Cleveland with me, we hit some hard rocks and other things until we landed on the ground on our junks." Said Peter.

"Ouch" said Quagmire.

"Yeah we were hurting bad so we were taken to the hospital and found out that our junk's was messed up, we can go number 1 but we can't please our wives." Said Cleveland with a down look as the others did the same.

"So how long before your sacks is healed?" asked Quagmire.

"the doctor said about 3 weeks and he gave us meds to help and we need icepacks to help with the swelling." Said Joe.

"Man I'm sorry guys, how the wives take it?" Quagmire asked.

"They felt sorry for us and we managed to take some time off, but they started to get frustrated because they haven't got any in a while and started to get a bit anxious." Said Peter.

"Same here." Said a voice.

The guys turned to see someone by the door.

"Hi there Stan smith."

"What are you doing here?" asked Quagmire

"Well I heard everything and I'm on the same meds as well." Said Stan.

"So you can't please your wife either?" said Peter.

"Yes, I got injured in the groin when I was in the Alps in a skiing accident and landed on a tree in the groin." Said Stan.

The guys winced at that.

"So can you help me?" he asked.

"Sure I can, but no-one can know, so gather around." He said as the guys huddle together.

 **1 hour later…**

The guys were shocked at Quagmire's plan but it was big and it might work.

"So now what?" Asked Cleveland.

"We sign." Said Quagmire as he brought out a contract and some pens. AN: (I'll explain that later)

Each of them took a pen and signed it, Quagmire then put it away and pressed a button and a wall turned to reveal a wheel with pictures of Lois, Francine, Donna and Bonnie.

The guy were surprised by this.

"Hey Quagmire I got a question what are you going to do about our wives?" ask Peter.

"I got something for that and that be shown soon." Said Quagmire.

"Ok this wheel represents your wives and so one of you will spin the wheel and I'll throw a dart to select which wife I'll please." He said.

The guys talked it over and Joe went first, he rolled over and spin the wheel.

The wheel spun fast and went fast for a bit and Quagmire threw a dart at it and hit it, the wheel started to slow down and then it stopped.

The guys gasped of what the dart hit.

To be continued

The answer will be reveal next chapter

So until then take care

R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

The wheel slowly came to a stop as the dart landed on Bonnie, Joe's wife and everyone was surprised.

"The dart landed on Bonnie, Joe." Said Quagmire.

Joe nodded at this and then asked Quagmire "How are you going to do this?"

"I got something that might help." He said and he went to his bar and put in a key and a code, then a hole in the floor opened and out came a metal platform and the top part opened and slide down to reveal a red box with a note saying "Do not touch" attached to it.

"What is it?" asked Cleveland.

"Something that will help." Replied Quagmire.

Quagmire then took another key and opened the box and inside was a bottle called Hydrangea breeze.

"What's it do?" asked Stan.

"Well this stuff affects the females and when they get one whiff of this they'll be filled with lust and desire with the first man they see and you can see where it leads to as for the males their sex-drives get increased by 10-fold." He said and the others nodded.

"Where did you get it Quagmire?" asked Peter.

"I got this in Japan about 2 months back after doing some favors for my fellow pilots there, don't ask, but the short point of it I got this as a gift." He said.

"Does it work?" asked Stan.

"I don't know they told me it does but to be safe I better test it before I help you with the in the bed problems." Said Quagmire.

The guys nodded and knew he was right to test it before using it for the real deal.

Then an idea came into Peter's mind "Hey Quagmire why not use this with Jillian to make sure it works." Suggested Peter.

"Not a bad idea Peter, hey Joe do you have a camera I can use?" Quagmire asked.

"Yeah I do why?" he asked.

"I can use it to record to see if it works and then we go with Stan to the labs to find out any kinks in it." Said Quagmire.

"Good idea." said Stan.

"But as we agreed no one else can know about this and it stays between us agreed?" said Quagmire.

"Agreed" said the guys and they placed their hands on top of each other's to seal the deal.

Soon all 5 got into Stan's car with the bottle and headed for Jillian's unaware that someone was following them.

That person was Meg, she was heading home when he she heard her dad talking and listened in and was shocked and pissed.

Now she follow them so she can get on Quagmire's plan but she was chasing after them she tripped a wire and that send out a signal to some raptors from Jurassic Park and they were hungry.

Meg ran like hell as she was getting chased by them and she vowed that she'll get in and get laid by the Q-man after she gets away from the raptors.

To be continued

Well here's the next chapter

Next chapter will have Jillian.

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone

Here's the next one enjoy

I don't any of this

Quagmire and the others were on their way to Jillian's place to use the item Glen was going to use to please his friend's wives since they can't due to their injuries in the groin, they were about to head down the next street when Stan speak up.

"PETER STOP THE VAN!"

Peter stopped the van and the guys looked at Stan with confusion.

"What's wrong Stan? You're not backing out are you?" asked Quagmire.

"No it's that maybe we should test the stuff someplace else." He suggested.

"Like where?" asked Cleveland.

Stan thought for a moment and then an idea came to him.

"How about we test it at the CIA and we can get the results there and then we used it for real." He suggested.

The guys thought for a moment and agreed that Stan came up with a good idea.

"But how do we get there the CIA building it'll take us hours to get there." Said Cleveland.

"Not if I do this." Said Joe and pressed a blue button.

The van started transforming from road mode to jet mode and took off to the CIA.

Unknown to them Meg was in a tree and saw them flew off and decided to follow them, she got a jetpack and took off hoping to get in bed with Quagmire.

It was about 5 minutes later when she realized the jetpack ran out of fuel and she fell all the way into an opening into the sewers.

"Well at least the worst part is over." She said.

Yeah right

Then she was surrounded by sewer rats and she was chased all around the tunnels (Benny hill style) all night long.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she ran.

To be continued

Well this end part 1 of this little filler

Part 2 will be up soon

Also I would like to say there will be about 10-13 chapters in this story.

Also this will be my last family guy story after this is done no more FG stories.

So keep an eye out for the other chapters.

Also I have 5 new chapters for my other stories and they'll be up as soon as they're done.

So until then

R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there

Here's the next chapter of Quagmire's plan

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

The guys arrived at the CIA and Stan managed to get them inside, they soon got in the testing lab and got the testing area set up and Stan went to get one man and one woman to test Quagmire's plan and see the results.

The setup was like a bar and a hotel room and Quagmire went in disguise as a bartender.

Stan then send in the two people and Quagmire went to make drinks for them, while they're not looking he took the box and opened it inside was a bottle called dancing dragons, the sprinkles inside mixed with drinks and anyone who drinks it will have uncontrollable lust until sunrise.

Quagmire put some in and gave them the drinks and the two people drank it and stood around for about 30 minutes.

Quagmire managed to sneak away and regroup with the others and watch the experiment.

The man and woman stood around for 30 minutes when suddenly they looked at each other and feelings of lust surge through them and then they started to make out and went into the bedroom and started to get naked.

The guys watched with interest and also with some thoughts but shook it off and record what they watch and also their manhood's haven't fully healed yet.

About 25 minutes the man and woman got on the bed and did a lot of moves from the Karma Sutra and even 69 each other and they kept going for about 3 hours until they were on their last go and then they came, they rolled on the bed and passed out.

The guys drank some coffee to keep awake and record what they saw.

The next morning they came back and saw the 2 people inside woke up and they have no memories, Stan then released some sleep gas and got some agents to take them home after they got them dressed.

Soon Quagmire and the guys went over the tapes and saw what happen, the dancing dragons sprinkles when mixed with drinks and ingested the man and woman who did that will feel an uncontrollable surge of lust and they have sex until they passed out and all memories of their doing it will be erased by sunrise.

Quagmire and the others were surprised and realized at what the bottle can do and so they must be careful.

After collecting some final data, they have to be more careful with it, luckily Quagmire has brought a red bottle to counteract the bottle and will take some before he makes his move.

The guys agreed and they have their data stored in a flash drive, have the sets removed and they left the building and got in and turned their ride into jet mode and headed straight for Jillian's.

"Here we go." Said the guys.

To be continued

Well this ends the 4th chapter

Next one up is Jillian.

Also Bleach KOMBAT ch9 will be up before September ends

So until then

R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone how's it going?

Well here's the next chapter of Quagmire's plan

But this time there will be 2 lemons

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Here we go

Quagmire and the guys were heading to Jillian's when Cleveland notice their fuel gauge was running low.

"Hey guys how about we stop at a gas station and fill up the van and take a break and stretch?" he said.

The others agreed and headed for the nearest one.

They arrived at one and fill the tank up and did some moving and went in and got some beer and snacks when Joe heard his phone rang.

"Hold on guys I need to take this." He said and answer it, it was from Bonnie.

Joe and Bonnie talked on the phone for 5 minutes before hanging up and Joe turned to the guys.

"What is it Joe?" asked Peter.

"Bonnie called and said she is having Jillian over for some drinks and she had the kids dropped off at my parents place for the night, does it complicate things for you Quagmire?" said Joe.

"No Joe things are about get interesting, looks like it's a 3way between me, Bonnie and Jillian." Said Quagmire.

"Ok here's the plan." He said as the others gather around.

After some talking the guys agreed to the new plan.

"Alright we do it in 1 hour." Said Quagmire.

Later that evening…

Quagmire was near at Joe's house and everyone got into position.

Peter parked the van away from the house so not to arouse suspicions, next Cleveland turned on the cloaking device to hide the van and Joe and Stan got the monitors.

"Ok everything is in place, you good to go Glen." Said Peter.

"Got it, hey Joe are you sure you want go through with this, because once I start there's no turning back." He said.

The others looked at Joe who had a lot of thought on his mind, but he push them aside and gave an answer.

"Do it Quagmire."

"Understood Joe." He answered and went to knock on the door.

Bonnie answer it and Quagmire was on the other side and he asked if he can come in and join and she let him in.

Quagmire then went to the living room where Bonnie and Jillian were at having some food and talk about things, he then went to the kitchen and prepare the wine.

"Ok guys I'm in the kitchen shall I proceed?" he asked.

"Proceed." Answered Joe.

Quagmire then get the glass cups and poured the wine in and made sure no one was looking he put the power in two of them and then went to give the ladies their drink and then he took a red pill and drank his.

"It has been done, now let's how it plays out." Said Quagmire.

He then walk back and joined the women and talked and drink their wines.

About 30 minutes passed and the girls started to feel a bit different.

Quagmire was started to feel funny too but thanks to the red pill he can control it.

The girls then felt a new feeling surging through them and then their eyes briefly emit a purple glow.

"Ok guys it's taking effect you know your jobs." Quagmire whispered.

The others nodded and got to their positions.

Quagmire then proceed to put his plan in motion first he took off his shoes and socks follow by his shirt. Because he has a plan in mind and also the shoes would get in the way.

"Hey girls want to play a game?" he asked them.

The girls turned to him with a bit of lust in them.

"What game?" they asked.

Quagmire then grinned.

"I got one in mind." He said.

To be continued

Sorry to cut this short but I got so many ideas for my other stories and more it just got me overwhelmed, so I decided to split this in 2.

Also I got one more family guy crossover story left and it's coming soon.

Don't worry the lemon will come as soon as it can.

So keep an eye out.

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone

Here's the next part of Quagmire's plan

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Quagmire has a game in mind for Bonnie and Jillian.

"The game is hide and seek strip edition, the rules are just the same as the original but with a catch, if the hider finds you, you have to take off one piece of clothing, the hider has 5 minutes to find you and you have to make it back to the couch as home base, last one with any clothing on them wins. But first get the shoes and socks off, so there's no tripping." said Quagmire.

The girls did that and they're barefooted.

"Ok you girls go hide and I count to 12." said Quagmire.

Bonnie and Jillian ran through the house trying to find places to hide as Quagmire began counting.

As soon he counted to 12 he said "Ready or not here I come." And began seeking.

Quagmire began looking, he looked through the house, and he found Jillian in the garage and she took off her pants, then they found Bonnie in her room and she took off her dress.

Then it was Jillian's turn, she found Quagmire hiding in the closet and off came his shirt and Bonnie under the kitchen table and off goes her panties. Then Bonnie had her turn and found Quagmire in the bedroom and his pants came off and found Jillian in the bathroom and the shirt came off and it was Quagmire's turn he found Bonnie in the attic and her bra came off and found Jillian in the bedroom closet and her bra came off as well.

But since Quagmire and Jillian had their undies left they decided to finish it with rock paper and scissors best 2 out of 3.

Quagmire used rock, Jillian used paper and won round 1, Quagmire won round 2 with scissors beats paper and they were tied and it came down to one last move and Jillian used scissors but Quagmire had rock and he won and Jillian took her panties off and Quagmire won both games.

However playing those games had made them aroused a bit and now sex is on their mind.

"Want to have sex?" Quagmire asked and they nodded.

"Alright let's get started." he said.

Bonnie went first and she tackled Quagmire to the couch and started making out with him.

Quagmire responded and started playing with her breasts and then her womanhood by fingering it making her moan.

After doing that for 5 minutes Bonnie said she's done with foreplay and she wants it now!

Quagmire then took his briefs off revealing his long and hard cock and insert it in her womanhood and started moving.

Quagmire thrusted in Bonnie as he moved in and out making her breasts jiggle from the movement, they were doing the missionary position, then they did it sideways with Quagmire behind Bonnie and holding her leg as he thrust her and then doggy-style. Jillian was there playing with herself when Quagmire called her over and she did, he brought her over to him to kiss while he screw Bonnie who was nearing her first limit.

He was nearing his release as well and then he fired his load inside Bonnie and pulled out of her only for Jillian to take his cock and stick it inside her.

Jillian started moving her hips on Quagmire's cock, Jillian moaned as she felt his cock in her, she then took Quagmire's face and put him on her breasts and he started motor boating them making Jillian moan even more.

Jillian kept going and going until she was reaching her limit as well so she held Quagmire's head close and she was nearing her limit and then they came, Jillian felt her body shaking from the experience as she got off of him.

Quagmire was still and rearing to go when Bonnie asked him to screw ass, feeling good he lined up his cock and slammed into Bonnie's asshole.

Bonnie's ass was tight but Quagmire was able to do his magic and thrusted in and out of her, Bonnie was moaning and screaming Quagmire's name to go deeper in her and keep screwing her hard and he obliged.

This went on for 45 minutes and then Quagmire fired his load in Bonnie and pulled out of her.

Quagmire breathe steadily as his body slowly cool off only for Jillian to pushed him to the floor and be on top of him, she stick his cock in her again and the fun begins again.

Jillian was going crazy and wanted more as she lowered herself to be completely on Quagmire as he grabbed her ass, after that they got up and did it in the ass and then missionary and went at it for an hour before they came.

Quagmire was feeling great, he had never had this much sex before, but before he can do anything else the girls got up and went upstairs and telling him to come and catch him in the showers, not wanting to pass up a 3way he went after them and the house was filled moaning, groaning, slapping and more. 

Also Quagmire said "Giggty!" 40 times.

 **2 hours later…**

Quagmire was satisfied as he got his clothes on, collected the bottles and went out of the house and back to the guys in the van who wanted to know all the good stuff.

Joe went over to Quagmire and said "Thanks Quagmire." And Quagmire said "You're welcome."

"Got the videos?" Quagmire asked.

"We do." said Stan.

"Good lets head over to my house." he said.

They soon were over at Quagmire's house and took the videos from the van and uploaded them into Quagmire's system on a flash drive and then locked it in a safe.

"Ok that take cares of Joe's problem." said Quagmire.

"So who's next?" asked Peter.

"I don't know but we'll figure that out tomorrow for now let's get some sleep." said Quagmire.

The others agreed and all of them sleep in the living room.

The next day after showering, drying off and got dressed and had breakfast, the guys were discussing who's Quagmire will please next?

So Quagmire got the wheel out again, only this time Bonnie's picture is not there meaning she can't be chosen again.

The next one to spin the well was Peter so he went to the wheel and spin it.

The wheel was going fast after Peter spun it and Quagmire had the dart ready, he aim the dart as the wheel started to slow and he launched it and it hit a target and the wheel was slowing down and the wheel then came to a complete stop.

The guys eyed went wide as the dart landed on.

The next one up is Lois.

Quagmire looked at Peter knowing this is going to be a problem.

"Peter can you come with me to the Kitchen we need to talk." said Quagmire.

Peter didn't say and followed Quagmire knowing this is going to be awkward.

To be continued

Well that end this chapter.

Next one is a little filler and then fun time with Lois.

Well that's all

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone

Now to make things clear

This a filler chapter no lemon

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Quagmire asked Peter to come to the Kitchen about Lois since that's what the dart landed on and things will be awkward between the two.

"Alright Quagmire what is it?" asked Peter.

"Alright Peter I'm going to be straight with you, I know this is bugging you a bit and we both know that I have feelings for Lois for a long time and when you heard the pocket dial message a few months back and it wrecked our friendship and we fixed if I repressed by true feelings, but the situation has changed and look I want to tell you this, if you give me the word and I go through this, I promise you that all my feelings of love for Lois will be gone for good." Said Quagmire.

Peter was shocked at what Quagmire said and took a lot of thought about this, it's true that the pocket dial voice mail almost destroy their friendship, but they were able to fixed it, but after just hear what Quagmire said, he thought it over and Quagmire said that his love feelings for Lois will be gone for good if he gives the word, Peter thought it over and had an answer.

"Quagmire, if I say yes to this will you keep your word until this story ends?" said Peter.

"Yes Peter." he said.

"Good now shake on it." said Peter holding his hand out for a handshake and Quagmire shook it.

"Ok then let's get it done." said Peter.

Quagmire and Peter came out and told the guys what's their next plan is.

Outside Meg was trying to get in the house so she can sleep with Quagmire but she step on a trapdoor shingle and was teleported to the Black Forest of Germany.

"Damn it how can it get worse?" she said.

Just then a pack of wolves appeared.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as the wolves chased her throughout Germany.

To be continued

Well that ends this part

The next chapter will happen soon as I finish my other stories

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

The next day Peter was following his plan, he is taking Chris, Stewie, Brian and Meg out for to a movie marathon of the Batman films, but Meg wanted to stay home, but she got hit with a sleep gas and was carried to the car, they settled in and Peter drove off.

When they arrived Peter texted Quagmire that Lois is alone and they won't be back for a couple of hours.

Quagmire got the message and began putting his plan into motion, he and the others waited until sunset, He then called Lois and asked her if she got any plans for tonight and she said no, so he asked her if she want to go over his house for dinner tonight and she said yes, he then told her to come over at 7 when everything is ready and they hung up.

Quagmire then told the others their assignments, Cleveland will guard the van and Stan and Joe will monitor things and alert him if trouble comes, then Quagmire went to his house and get things started.

It was about 10 till 7 when Quagmire has finished making dinner and got everything set.

"Ok let it begin." he said to himself.

Just then he heard the door knocked he went over to the door and answered it, it was Lois.

After letting her in they went to eat dinner, as they ate Quagmire went to the kitchen for some wine and then found some glass and wine, he pour the red for his and some white for Lois and then he pour some of the powder in Lois's drink and then gave it to her and he had his red wine.

They both drink it and continued with eating their food while Quagmire waits for the stuff to kick in.

About an hour passed when they finished eating and Quagmire began cleaning up the dishes and was about done when he heard some giggling coming from the living room, he went in there and it was Lois slow dancing while taking her clothes off one piece at a time.

Quagmire smirked at the potion doing its job, so he walked up to Lois and then kissed her on the lips.

That got the ball rolling as Lois felt her lust flowing all over in her and need it to be release.

Quagmire then lead Lois to his bedroom and they began getting their clothes off and got in bed naked.

The two started making out and they started get really heated up.

Lois then took the lead and got on top, they skipped foreplay and guided his cock and put it in her pussy.

Lois then began moving her hips as she felt his cock inside her, Quagmire moved his hips as well so that Lois don't do all the work.

Lois moaned as Quagmire's cock kept going in her and Quagmire grunted.

They went at it for 30 minutes until they were nearing their 1st climax and they came hard.

Still fill with energy they changed positions and Quagmire was on top this time.

They do it missionary, Quagmire was now thrusting in Lois and moved his hips.

Lois let her legs moved around as Quagmire pounds her good and she wanted more.

Next they did it sideways with Quagmire holding her left leg as he pumps her, then they did on all 4's and Quagmire really went crazy with that.

They went at it for 2 hours before they were nearing their limit.

"Glen I'm coming!" said Lois.

"Me too Lois." said Quagmire.

Then they came hard, Lois felt his cock unloading inside of her and felt a bit wobbly before she went to her side and went to sleep.

Quagmire then sighed, he had sex with Lois and all of the love feelings he had for her had become that of friends, he texted Peter that he had done it and that Lois had been satisfied.

He then went downstairs to get some water when his phone went off.

"Glen! We got a problem!" said Peter.

"What is it Peter?" he asked.

"It's Meg she coming to you!" he said.

"Damn it, alright Peter I'll handle it." He said and hung up.

Quagmire then went to a control panel put in some codes and then he heard something turned on and he was in time as Meg just crashed through the window.

"It's time Glen now we have sex!" she said.

"I don't think so." he said and pulled a lever.

Just then Meg was teleported to a random location and was gone.

"Well that takes care of that." he said.

Meg was teleported to her room and as she tried to get out the window but got taken out by a tranquilizer dart by Stan.

Quagmire was relieved that was over and headed back up.

He saw Lois still sleeping and he has enough energy for 2 more rounds, so he got back in bed and did Lois missionary again went at it for 20 mins before coming inside her, then he picked up Lois and took her to the bathroom and turned the shower on did her there as well and it lasted 15 minutes before he came one more time, so after drying her off and getting her clothes on, he had Cleveland and Stan bring her back to the house and placed her in bed and leave a note saying thanks for joining him for dinner.

The next day Quagmire was about finished uploading the videos of him and Lois having sex into the flash drive and then deleted the original stuff and placed the drive in the safe.

"Well Lois has been pleasured." Said Quagmire.

"Thanks Quagmire." said Peter.

"No problem Peter well that leaves only 2 now." he said.

"So who's next?" asked Joe.

"Well I thinks it's time to give the wheel a rest and we'll decide the next one with a coin flip, Stan, Cleveland would you two come forward?" he asked.

They did and Quagmire hold out a quarter.

"Ok you two what side do you call?" he asked.

"Heads." Stan said.

"Tails." replied Cleveland.

"Ok heads for Stan and tails for Cleveland. Here we go." said Quagmire and flipped the coin in the air and it then came down and he caught it and placed on his back hand covering the coin.

"Ok and the coin lands on…" said Quagmire as he revealed the result, "Tails looks like your wife is next Cleveland." he finished.

The 5 gathered around for the next move.

To be continued

Well that ends Chapter 8 Only 3 more chapters left.

After that is done I'll get started on BK ch10

Well that's all

R and R no flames

Until next time

This is Darkboy18 logging out


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Quagmire and the guys were busy making a plan with Donna Cleveland's wife and were going over the plan one more time and making sure they memorize it.

This time Quagmire has the Hydrangea breeze convert to a perfume which be an easier task.

"Ok is everything ready?" he asked and everyone nodded.

"Good we do it tomorrow." said Quagmire.

The next day Cleveland did his part and took his son and Rallo out for some fun at Dave and Busters and won't be back for 5 hours giving Quagmire the signal.

Quagmire then went over to the house with some movies and knocked on the door, she then opened the door and he asked her if she wants to watch some movies and she said yes and was let in.

When she wasn't looking he did one sprit on her and waited for the effects to kick in.

 **2 hours and 45 minutes later…**

They were in the 2nd movie when Donna started to feel a bit heated and then without warning she tackled Quagmire and started making out with him.

Quagmire knew the stuff was taking effect and managed to wiggle out of her and went to the bedroom.

However as he was running upstairs he unconsciously kept spraying the bottle and it made its way to the vents where it travel although the house.

Quagmire then got to the master bedroom and Donna caught up to him and got her clothes off and Quagmire did the same and she tackled him to the bed and put his cock in her pussy and started moving.

Quagmire moved as well, he then placed his hands on her hips and used his right to slap her ass.

Donna moaned and grunted as they kept going and going and then they came and they did sideways, crab style, then Quagmire drill her while she was upside down and then missionary.

They went at it for an hour and they were nearing their limit, Quagmire picked up the pace and then came inside her.

Quagmire then pulled out and catch his breath as Donna then passed out for the day.

"Well that pleased Donna." he said. "Now to get back."

But before he can he heard some moaning coming from downstairs, he quietly went down to see Roberta playing with herself naked on the couch.

Roberta came home early from hanging with her friends and sniff the breeze perfume and now became fill with lust and she needs a man to cool her off.

Quagmire has plenty of energy left for 4 more rounds so he decided to please Roberta.

He went over and she saw him over at the stairs and she jumped on him and they landed in a chair and she grabbed his cock and stick inside her pussy and started moving at once.

"Oh god this is good!" she said as she moved up and down on his cock.

Quagmire held her hips as she moved and then he sucked one of her breasts as she pushed his head in her chest.

She kept moaning and groaning until she was nearing her 1st climax and they came.

Still up for another round Roberta got on the floor on all 4's and Quagmire rammed his cock in her and started moving.

"Oh god that's good keep fucking!" she yelled out.

Quagmire kept thrusting in and out her pussy as she shake her bubble butt and about 45 minutes passed when they were nearing their limit again and came hard.

Roberta felt Quagmire filling her up and then she passed out.

Quagmire felt satisfied he never has sex twice on in the daylight that often, so he picked up Roberta and her clothes and then took her to the shower and get her cleaned up and dressed again and put her in her bed in her room and close the door.

He still had 1 more round and Donna was still naked in her bed so why not get it over with.

He then positioned Donna with her head down and her ass up and then stick his cock in her again.

He started screwing her pussy and slapped her ass which was EXTRA THICC, and kept going and going and said "Giggity" 20 times before he came for the last time.

After that he send Aku $5 for using his meme by phone and then got Donna cleaned up and her clothes on and then placed her in bed, he then got his clothes on and went back home.

The next day Quagmire just finished uploading the video of him and Donna making the beast with two backs on the flash drive and deleting the original source and locking the drive in the safe.

"Well that leaves Francine left." said Quagmire.

"Yes it does." said Stan.

"But let's wait a week for me to recharge." said Quagmire. "I need to be fully charged up." he said.

The others agreed and they stay with him so he can recharge.

 **Meanwhile at the Smith's house…**

Roger and Hayley were playing truth or dare to pass the time and it was Hayley's turn.

"Ok Hayley Truth or dare?" Roger asked.

"Dare." she said.

"Ok I dare you to have sex with this man." he said holding a picture of Quagmire.

"Back out and you have to dress up like a Kathleen Turner for a month." he said.

"Deal." she said "But if I win you can't be a jerk for one day." she said and they shook hands.

"Want to watch Rick and Morty?" she asked.

"Why not." he said and they went up to the attic and watch it.

To be continued

Well that ends this chapter

And before you ask Roberta in my story is 21 ever since her family moved to Quahog.

The next chapter will be up soon

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone

This is one to last of my story Quagmire's plan

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

1 week later…

Quagmire and the guys were on their way to Stan's house to have Quagmire make love to Francine.

Quagmire needed a week to recharge after pleasing both Donna and Roberta after which he told Cleveland and he got punched in the face for that and Quagmire got him back by teleporting him to Michigan and back again and they were even.

They were on their way to Langley Falls and then hit a few traffic jams but they turn the van into jet mode and got out of there.

They soon arrived on the street near Stan's house and set their last plan in motion.

Stan went to take Steve, Roger in one of his male personas and Klaus for some guy time down in New York, but Steve wanted to stay to his mommy, so Stan did the Vulcan nerve pinch and he passed out, and they left right away.

Stan texted Quagmire that he played his part and now it was his turn.

Quagmire then step out of the van and then told the guys to move the van to another place and turn on the cloaking mode so no-one will see them and wait for his text to start recording, they nodded and he left.

Quagmire then made his way to Stan's house when he noticed the back door to a red van was opened, curious he went in to look and got dragged in and the door closed.

Quagmire then came face with Hayley Stan's daughter who was naked and wanted him to have sex with her.

Feeling his cock rising Quagmire decided to have a bit of fun before going after Francine.

He got his clothes off and then got on top and stick his cock in Hayley's pussy and started moving.

Hayley moaned and groaned as Quagmire screws her, their movement cause the van to move and bounce.

"Oh god keep going!" she said.

The two went at it for 1 hour before they were reaching their limit and they came.

Quagmire let out his load in Hayley and she then passed out and was asleep.

Quagmire then got his clothes on and put a blanket on Hayley for warmth and then went out the van and went to the front door and it was unlocked so he went inside.

There was Francine watching some show and didn't notice him coming in, so he quietly sneak up behind her and held the bottle and did 2 squirts on her and then waited 30 minutes by hiding in the bathroom upstairs.

After the time limit passed, Francine started to feel lust flowing through her and then she went upstairs to the bedroom and took her pink dress off and got in bed and started fingering herself and moaning saying she needs someone to please her and Quagmire enters, he texted the guys and they started recording.

Quagmire appeared and closed the bedroom door, and placed the camera on the TV and took off his clothes and walked to Francine.

Francine then saw Quagmire and the lust took over of her mind and pulled him to bed.

She got her remaining clothes off and Quagmire sticks his cock in her and started moving.

Francine groaned as Quagmire pumps her in and out, the bed shook from their movement and her legs were shaking and her breasts moved as well.

"Oh Glen keep doing that." she said.

Quagmire did that and went faster and faster until they came, next she got on top of him and held on to the bed frame and started moving, she moved her body back and forth and kept doing that for 30 minutes until she came.

They finished it on all 4's and Quagmire really put his speed to work, he moved so fast he was like a vibrator and Francine enjoyed it, he even played with her breasts, they went at it for 2 hours until Quagmire came hard inside Francine.

Francine then felt Quagmire's load filling her up and then passed out as she drifted to sleep.

Quagmire then pulled out and got his briefs and pants on when his phone got a text from Stan and it marked urgent, after he texted Peter and the others to stop filming.

From Stan it said that Steve got away and was on his way back.

Just then Steve busted through.

"What did you do to my mommy?" he accused.

Quagmire didn't say anything.

Steve then yelled and charged at Quagmire who then hit a button and Steve was teleported away.

He called Stan and tell him that he pleased Francine and was on his way back home and told him that he teleported Steve to someplace else where he went was random.

Quagmire and the others arrived back in Quahog and finished uploading the video into the flash drive and deleted the original stuff.

The 5 gathered around and discuss things.

Peter told Quagmire that he, Joe, Cleveland and Stan their junks are working again but they're taking it easy as they go back to the doctors for checking.

Quagmire told them that his pleased their wives for with the bottle and has decided to give it to Stan to examine and the flash drive to him for safety.

As Quagmire read the final part of their contract "When I Quagmire has pleased the wives of my friends, the flash drive and the bottle will go to Stan Smith for safe keeping and we never speak of this to anyone." he finished.

The guys agreed and Quagmire handed the items to Stan who said thanks and they said he's welcome to Quahog whenever he visits.

As for Steve he was teleported to Meg's room who was upset that she didn't laid then saw Steve.

"Want to have sex?" she asked.

"Sure!" he said and they got naked in bed and started moving.

 **(The scene containing Steve and Meg's sex scene has been taken out of the story due to Peter messing with the films.)**

To be concluded

Well that ends this chapter

The last one will be a surprise

So I'll have it up tonight

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone

How's it going?

Well here's the last chapter of Quagmire's plan

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

It's been about one month since Quagmire pleased his friend's wives and Stan has the bottle and the flash drive.

Stan has the flash drive locked up in the CIA vault and was in the lab analyzing the bottle and its contents and when he got a better look and saw the results he only had this to say…

"Uh-oh Quagmire better run." he said as he called his cell.

Meanwhile Quagmire was in his home watching TV, Peter and the others went down Delaware for a week of boat riding and he was relaxing when his phone rang and answer it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"QUAGMIRE YOU GOT TO RUN NOW!" said Stan.

"Why Stan?" he asked.

"I did some tests on the bottle and discovered that after 1 month has passed any women that been exposed to it, will increase their sex drive but also increased the chances of getting knocked up tenfold and the memories of the sex will come back and they will be fill with un yielded rage for 48 hours. So I run NOW!" said Stan.

Just then Quagmire's door flew open and standing there was Bonnie, Jillian, Lois, Donna, Roberta and Francine looking pissed and they're carrying his kids.

"Oh fuck." said Quagmire.

Then he started running for his life as the girls chased him with weapons and shouted how he's going to pay.

They chased him Benny hill style all over town and Quagmire managed to eluded them for 30 hours and went thought he escaped them until they jumped him and were going to beat him up but he activated some sleep gas and they passed out.

"Man that was close I'm heading to Canada for a while." he said as he got into his car and drove off hoping he'll stay in hiding for a while.

He then called Stan to make an antidote and destroy the bottle for good and Stan did those and all of these will be kept secret for good.

End

Well that ends this story

This one of my final Family guy stories

I'll have the next one up soon

But for now I'm taking a break for it

Time to get started on BK ch10

Well until next time  
R and R no flames

This is darkboy18 logging out

"Hey what about our lemon scene?" shouted Meg.

"Yeah I was about to get laid." said Steve.

Just then Peter, the guys and me pulled and fired boxer arrows at them.

"Shut up Steve/Meg." we said and drove off


End file.
